1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woofer speaker and acoustically coupled sub-woofer speaker system and more particularly pertains to transmitting audible low frequency acoustic energy with a woofer speaker and acoustically coupled sub-woofer speaker system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sub-woofer speaker systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, sub-woofer speaker systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing acoustic energy are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 273,583 to Hattori discloses a speaker enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 319,239 to Kovner discloses a speaker enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,986 to Cockrum et al. discloses a subwoofer speaker system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,436 to Powell discloses an acoustic speaker system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,177 to Chi discloses a tube speaker.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a woofer speaker and acoustically coupled sub-woofer speaker system that is simple in design and uses a tubular enclosure for creating a sub-woofer speaker.
In this respect, the woofer speaker and acoustically coupled sub-woofer speaker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transmitting audible low frequency acoustic energy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved woofer speaker and acoustically coupled sub-woofer speaker system which can be used for transmitting audible low frequency acoustic energy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.